


Touchy Subject

by SophiaHoppia



Series: FFXV week 4 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt, Insecurities, M/M, Multi, OT4, Slight Panic Attack, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Changing out of their wet clothes after a sudden downpour, Gladio notices the stretch marks on Prompto's thighs.





	Touchy Subject

**Author's Note:**

> [FFXV week 2017](http://ffxvweek.tumblr.com/post/162772616911/here-are-the-writing-prompts-for-ffxvweek-4), prompt five!  
>  Writing summaries and tagging is way more difficult than writing the actual story!

It had been a bright sunny day when they accepted a hunt in the area around Wiz' chocobo Post. Due to the unstable terrain and many trees, they had decided to rent some chocobos and let the Regalia parked at the ranch. It took a while longer to locate the monsters, and the battle itself was more of a problem than the accustomed fighters had expected it to be. When they finally climbed onto their chocobos to ride back, after getting beaten up fiercely and using up their last curatives, the sky had already turned a fair share darker. Not only because it was getting late but also because of some forbidding clouds. Unanimously they decided to head back to Wiz as fast as possible and spend the night at the caravan next to the post before the imminent thunderstorm would crash down onto them.

But apparently, the Six weren't with them today. Or they just had too much bad luck. When they finally reached the ranch - soaked, muddy and grumpy - it was nighttime and Wiz had already gone to bed. They instantly brought the chocobos back into the stable and left for their own accommodation at once. Completely drenched and shivering from the cold wind this night, they entered the caravan at last. 

Even though it was more spacious than the tent they used to stay in most of the time, it was still a little small for four grown men. Gladio stepped inside first and switched on the lights before he moved further to make room for the others to get in as well.  
"Take off your clothes before you catch a cold," Ignis told them while he managed to squeeze his way through to fetch some towels for everyone.  
"This sucks," Noctis complained while he took off his boots, which were completely soaked through just like the rest of his clothes. 

It didn't sit well with Prompto to take off his clothes in the bright light of the caravan lamp right next to the others. It wasn't that he wanted to keep any secrets from his three companions, really. They were his best friends, his family and lately even his lovers. They were his everything. And even though they already had gotten somewhat intimate together it had always been in the darkness of their tiny tent. He just wasn't confident enough with his body. It's not that he expected any stupid comments or looks from them - he knew they weren't like that. They all swore their love to him and they weren't as superficial to let something small like his imperfection change their hearts and minds about their relationship. At least he hoped they wouldn't. 

Was it really just something small, though? He chewed on his lips, paused to dry his hair and reluctantly thought about taking off his clothes. The others had already getting rid of their shirts and shoes and when his look fell onto Gladio's perfect upper body, he hesitated even more. His hands stilled on the waistband of his pants as he watched the others shed their clothes bit by bit. Ignis seemed to sense his discomfort and sent him a questioning and almost worried look. Pity was the last thing Prompto needed right now, so he just flashed him a smile, which felt more than awkward on his face at this particular time, and took down his pants in one smooth move. 

Only to rub his legs dry immediately, hoping to hide them behind the towel in the process. 

"What are those?"  
Prompto stopped his movement as soon as he heard Gladio's deep voice and felt the swordsman's gaze on him. Staring down at the floor, he bit his quivering bottom lip.  
"H-huh?" he didn't even manage to get out an appropriate answer before he held his breath and his mind went racing. Maybe Gladio wasn't talking to him at all. Maybe he wasn't talking about what he thought he was. Maybe he wasn't talking at all and he was just hearing ghosts. Maybe he-  
"These marks on your thighs."  
Prompto went pale. He _was_ talking about his stretch marks. He had seen them. Noticed them in the short time where neither trousers nor towel hid them. Which couldn't have been more than a few seconds. But that didn't matter anymore. It was too late now. Prompto felt himself shaking. The sounds around him seemed to fade out slowly. Did it stop raining? He didn't even hear the water drop down onto the caravan's top anymore. Instead, there was an annoying ringing in his ears. Maybe he should take a breath? Oh yeah, he had stopped breathing. Not so good. Probably. He took a shaky breath and managed to get out a quiet "Oh..." all the while pressing the towel in front of his thighs more firmly than necessary. Did this count as an answer to Gladio's question? Certainly not. But he couldn't get out another word right now. Instead, he tried to focus on breathing again. This seemed hard enough right now. How did he normally manage to do other things while breathing? It takes so much concentration and willpower to do it accurately. 

"Gladio!!" Ignis hissed sharply.  
"What?" the shield turned to the adviser, which earned him only a reproachful look but not an answer. So he glanced at Noct, who looked away without saying anything, though, too. And Prompto didn't seem to speak up either. Their behavior really made the swordsman impatient, this day had already sucked enough, "Okay, seriously. What? What did I do now?"  
Ignis sighed, "Come on now, Gladio. I know tact isn't one of your strong points, but this really is a touchy subject. "  
"Ha? Why?! I just asked something!" he shouted angrily by now and couldn't stop himself from slamming his fist against the wall, which caused the whole caravan to shake slightly. Couldn't they just speak up? Why did they make such a big deal out of a simple question?! He didn't even intend to get so riled up about this, but their secretiveness had always bothered him.

Prompto flinched at the sudden outburst of his oldest companion. The thunderstorm outside didn't contribute to brightening up the mood even one bit. At least he heard something again. This was some progress, wasn't it? Breathing, hearing. He also felt how he crouched down, clutching the towel tightly in his still shaking arms. And were those tears streaming down his cheeks? Since when was he crying? He hadn't noticed at all. 

It wasn't easy to get him there, but Ignis was at the end of his tether as Gladio still didn't realize which condition Prompto was in because of him. His voice was much colder than they all felt riding through the stormy rain just minutes ago when he backed up the shield against the wall, "Gladiolus Amicitia, you behemoth of a-"  
"Please don't fight!" Prompto shouted with a strained voice, "Not because of me. Please, don't. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Don't get angry. I'm sorry. I'll answer all questions. Just don't fight. Please. Sorry, I... I'm sorry," he kept on mumbling apologies, erratically breathing. He just couldn't stand loud arguments. It reminded him too much of his parents, by the time he was still little. They used to fight so much whenever they were home. About all the trouble he caused them. About all the money he cost them. About everything they had to resign from because of him.

"But-"  
"Ignis," it was the first time Noctis had said something since they had reached the caravan. He had managed to change into dry clothes by now and somehow missed to interfere before his lover's quarrel escalated up to this point. But his voice was firm enough to shut up everyone. Even Prompto stopped his stream of apologies and only his snuffling was heard over the howling winds and rainfall outside. 

Ignis took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "My apologies."  
Gladio seemed to have calmed down a little, too, after his prince had spoken up, only now realizing Prompto's state of discomfort, "Sorry..."

Noctis went to Prompto and softly placed his hands on the blonde's shaking shoulders, "Come on up," he said softly and managed to seat him onto one of the beds. He sat down beside him and let his one hand rest on his shoulder, while he put the other on his back, rubbing soothing circles over his still wet shirt. Prompto managed to calm down at least a little and got his breathing under control again. 

After the worst seemed to be over, Gladio dared to move a step closer to the two boys sitting on the bed, "I still have no idea what's going on... if you really don't wanna talk about it, though, just say so. But you have to tell me directly, otherwise, I won't get it. I'm not sensitive enough about these things."

"It's... it's okay. Sorry for breaking down like this. I... I really don't want to have this standing between us," the blonde took a deep breath and pulled the towel away, which still lay on his thighs, "These are... stretch marks," he said quietly while looking down at his still slightly trembling fists. 

Gladio just looked even more confused as he mustered the differently colored lines on Prompto's skin, "So... again: What are those?"

"Huh?" now it was Prompto's turn to look confused, as he finally looked up from his misery and into Gladio's eyes, "Have you never seen something like this before?"  
"No? Never even heard about it," the shield confessed.  
"Well, I... I've been kinda chubby as a child," the blonde elaborated, "more like... really chubby. So chubby my skin couldn't keep up with it. Not something I like to remember, so I don't... usually want anyone to see these." 

Gladio crouched down in front of the bed and lay a hand on Prompto's knee all the while curiously mustering his thighs, "Why not?"

"Gladio, really now-" Ignis started to lose his patience again due to the other's lack of empathy, but Noctis managed to hush him again with one stern glance. The adviser sighed before he finished changing his clothes and started to rummage through the small kitchenette to keep himself busy and stop from interfering again. 

Prompto, knowing he wouldn't get any help from Ignis or Noctis now, answered Gladio's question honestly, "Well it's... not something I'm proud of!"  
"Why not?" Gladio asked sincerely again and looked directly into the eyes of his younger lover.  
"Oh, come on now! Why would I be? They look terrible and remind me of how ugly and pathetic I used to be!" he clutched his hands onto the marks, almost scratching his skin, desperately closing his eyes to get the marks out of his sight.  
"Chubby doesn't mean ugly and pathetic," the shield said with a firm voice and softly lifted Prompto's hands up and into his own, which caused the blonde to shyly open his teary eyes again, "And either way. Aren't they proof, that you have changed?"  
He looked up into blue eyes before he continued with an unexpectedly soft voice, "They show that you've grown. That you've made it through a tough time," he took both of the other's hands to his left hand and picked up the towel with his right.  
"I'm certain, it wasn't easy. And it wasn't a nice experience," he put the towel down onto the younger's thighs and softly patted them dry.  
"But you were strong enough to live through it. And these marks proof it," he explained and carefully placed kisses onto the marks of the now dried skin.  
"They are visible proof that you've managed to overcome a hardship."  
His honest gestures and the earnestness of his voice caused tears to cover Prompto's sight once again.  
"At least that's how I think about my scars. Sure, they are proof that I got hurt because I fucked up and wasn't strong enough. But on the other hand, I was strong enough to live on anyway. I've learned something and got stronger with the experience. And these scars are the visible trophies I've earned!" He smiled.

"So... I don't have to hide them?" the blonde asked timidly and snuffled.  
"Never. Not in front of me. I'm proud of you." and he really _was_ proud of him. Prompto saw it in his eyes.  
"Thanks, big guy!" he thankfully squeezed Gladio's hand.

The shield squeezed back and showed him another smile, "Try to stop crying now. I've seen enough water dropping down today. So smile for me, sunshine."  
"Did you really just make a pun?" Noctis stared at him unbelievingly.  
"Yeah! Why not? See, he is smiling now!" Gladio pointed to the smile that graced Prompto's face, although it was still wet with tears.  
"Certainly _not_ because of your pun," Ignis said as he turned around from the kitchenette, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hand.  
"Certainly yes!" Gladio huffed.  
"No!" the adviser playfully countered.  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
Prompto chuckled, "Stop it now!"  
"No!" Ignis said after a short pause.  
"You always need to have the final word, don'tcha?" Gladio sighed.  
"I most certainly do, yes," Ignis smirked and pressed an affectionate kiss onto Prompto's forehead before he handed him the mug of hot chocolate and sat down next to him.  
Prompto felt the cold of the day creep away. With Noctis on his right side, Ignis to his left, Gladio down at his knees and a steaming mug of sweet, hot chocolate in his hands, he wasn't able to feel anything but love and warmth all around and inside of him. He flashed his lovers a big, meaningful smile, "Thanks, guys. I love you all!"  
"And we love you," Ignis answered immediately,  
"with all our hearts," Noctis elaborated,  
"no matter what happens," Gladio finished and they all reciprocated his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [I can't write when I'm sleeping but caffeine helps me to stay awake!](https://ko-fi.com/sophiahoppia)   
> 


End file.
